I need you
by 13 o'clock Erik
Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Events lead Sarah to believe someone is watching over her. Updated as of: 28th June 2007
1. Prologue

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

A/N: I have a thing for Hurt/comfort fics so lemme alone! This is a shameless attempt at romance in view of my recent acquisition of a new girlfriend, and a new costume project: Jareth.

To that end, this fanfic is dedicated to the lovely and almost frighteningly vivacious Christine. A girl sweet enough to see past my many imperfections to the devilishly sexy lunatic villain within!

A/N2: I have a bit of a problem when writing, I tend to try to channel myself into the main characters, this makes them a bit OOC, but still within limits. In this fic, I must warn you about the blue plaid pyjama pants, which Jareth will be wearing later on in the story.

&$&

Prologue

"-I need you. All of you." Sarah Williams said quietly.

"Well! Then why didn't you say so?" Hoggle exclaimed .

Sarah turned from her vanity to see all her friends from the Labyrinth scattered about her bedroom.

"Sir Didymus! Hoggle!" she cried happily. "Ludo!"

Very suddenly her room was filled with various Goblins and creatures, which she had encountered in the Labyrinth. She flung herself off of her vanity bench and hugged each of her friends tightly.

"I say! Anyone for a game of Scrabble!" Sir Didymus asked pompously.

The music in her room appeared out of nowhere. Jovial rock n' roll music that would have boomed throughout the house, were it not for a well placed concealment charm. Streamers and party favours were strewn about the room as the guests all danced and cheered.

Outside the window, a solitary owl kept watch. It stared at Sarah with an odd intensity, then turned from the window and flew off into the night sky, it's wings silhouetted against the moon.

_Take care, Sarah._

The words appeared suddenly in Sarah's mind, along with an intense feeling of grief. Her jubilant smile nearly melted off her face as she stared out the window, a small black shadow appearing on the face of the moon. Oblivious to the crowd around her, she reached out a hand towards the window.

"Jareth…"

&$$&

Shiny Sparkly Reviews for a lovestruck Goblin King? Please? Dinnae make me beg!


	2. Chapter One

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

&$#$&

Chapter One

Six years later…

Sarah Williams was late for work. Very very late. Again. Her boss wasn't going to like this! She thundered down the stairs and grabbed her coat off of the post. She was still living at home with her family, not that they minded, but there were times she wished she had taken up her boss's offer to live over the bookshop.

"By Dad! I'll see you later!" she called into the den, where her stepmother and Toby sat with him watching a movie.

"_-what's said is said._"

She froze.

"Dad?" she called. There was no answer.

Sarah cautiously peered into the darkened den, the TV flickering across the faces of her family.

"Oh! Sarah, we didn't hear you sweetie!" her stepmother said.

Sarah let out a sigh.

"It's alright. I just thought I heard-"

"_-Oh you didn't?_"

"_He must be so scared-!"_

"_Sarah. Go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby._"

Sarah let her gaze travel up to the screen- and let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

&$&

"Sarah! Sarah! Wake up! Oh my god! Is she alright?" Sarah could hear her stepmother's worried voice above her.

"Sarah? Sarah are you ok?" Toby's small voice asked.

Her father picked her up and carried her to the sofa.

"Sarah? Honey are you alright?" her father asked.

She struggled to sit upright. Her father's hands were on her shoulders.

"Daddy, I'm fine. I just… I just…. Where did you get that movie!" she asked, surging forward to see the screen.

There was the Goblin King in all his royal finery. Sneering down at her from the glowing TV set.

"Oh. Do you like it? It just came out on video. Toby saw it and wanted to show you." Her father said.

She and Toby exchanged glances.

"Uhm… Yeah. I just… It's looks like… Someone I know…" she mumbled. "I've got to get to work Dad. Mom. I'll be back later… I need to go to work." she said resolutely.

Before anyone could protest, she pushed her way out of the living room and out the door. Once on the street she began running. Her feet pounded on the pavement, a steady, comforting beat. Sarah ran downtown, to the bookshop where she worked. The bell jangled as she pushed open the door, breathing a sigh of relief as she entered the quiet shop that smelled comfortingly of books.

"Ah! Sarah dear, you're here. Where on earth have you been?" the manager of the bookstore, Mrs Flanders asked. "I have half a mind to send you packing."

"I know. I'm terribly sorry Mrs Flanders. I was a bit… ill before I left the house. It delayed me. It won't happen again." she replied.

"See that it doesn't. There's a new shipment of books that came it. It's in the back. Sort them, stack them, shelve them." the older woman said sternly. "You know the drill."

Sarah nodded, hurrying into the back and starting on the days work.

Hours later, Sarah had finished. She wiped her forehead and headed into the back to clock out. She looked at all the books stacked around her. As she stepped into the little alcove where she clocked out; something small, rectangular, and red caught her eye.

Sarah picked it up. It was a book. A very _familiar_ book. The gold inlay on the cover formed words and patterns, which she had memorized with her fingers.

_ The Labyrinth._

She clung to the book for a moment, the world spinning around her.

_ Sarah… Take care. _

The words echoed in her mind and she yelped, the book burning in her hands like heated metal. She nearly flung it across the room, almost hitting Mrs Flanders as she came through the door.

"What the-" Mrs Flanders cried, ducking.

Sarah collapsed to the floor, shaking violently. She didn't want to remember. Didn't want to remember the… the… the _hurt_ in his eyes-

"Sarah? Why are you throwing books!"

Mrs Flanders bent and picked up the book, brushing it off reverently and smoothing its cover and pages.

"The Labyrinth… Hmmm… This isn't one I've ordered…"

_ How you turned my world you precious thing…_

"Sarah dear. Are you quite alright?"

_ You starve and near exhaust me._

Sarah gathered her strength and rose to her feet. She would not be overthrown by _his_ mere _memory_.

_ Everything I've don't I've done for you. I move the stars for no one._

"Yes. I'm fine Mrs Flanders. Just a little nauseous is all." she said politely.

Mrs Flanders looked at the book in her hand, then up at Sarah.

"I think this belongs to you." she said quietly, pressing the book into her employee's hand.

"Oh no- I can't-"

"Nonsense dear. I don't want people to think I'm a mean old woman who never gives her employees a break. Take the book. Go home. I will see you tomorrow."

Sarah sighed again, accepting the book and sliding it into her coat pocket.

"Thank you Mrs Flanders."

And odd sense of calm befell Sarah, she touched the smooth leather of the book, tracing the outline of the title.

"I'll see you tomorrow dear." Mrs Flanders said, a small smile on her face.

"Yes. Thank you Mrs Flanders."

Sarah hurriedly clocked out and slipped out the back door of the shop. It was dark out and the only thing she could hear was her own heart, beating rapidly. She began walking out of the dark alley, only to be accosted by someone just inside the mouth of the alley.

She tried to scream but her assailant covered her mouth with his. The hand was gloved and tasted of dirt, sweat, and blood. Her screams were muffled as the man dragged her deeper into the alley, past the back door of the bookshop; Sarah bit and scratched at him the whole way.

"Keep quiet and keep still or this'll only hurt worse." the man growled.

She could feel another gloved hand fumbling with her jeans, trying to unbutton them and push them down; she struggled and tried to bite the man's hand. Sarah felt a sudden impact with the side of her head and she slumped, dazed.

"Godfuckingdamnit you stupid bitch! I told you to stay still!" the man hissed.

She whimpered softly, curling into the fetal position on the filthy alley ground. Sarah could hear the man fiddling with something in a wrapper. She heard a zipper going down, then she heard a sharp crunch and the next thing she knew, her assailant was sliding down the wall next to her and leaving a bloody trail on the brickwork from a head-wound.

Footsteps came near to her and she flinched away. Gloved hands a scooped her up and cradled her in lean arms. She struggled momentarily but soon gave in, realizing whoever it was wasn't going to harm her. The strange Good Samaritan set her down on the back steps of the bookstore, zipped her pants back up, and knocked on the door behind her. She saw the strange man walked back up the alley; he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt under a long black coat. The hood completely obscured his face. The figure knelt by the unconscious would-be rapist and cracked his skull against the ground once more for good measure, then tied his hands and feet with a convenient extension cord.

Sarah tried to call out but the pain caused her to wince. The next thing she knew, her hero had disappeared. The strangest thing though, was the sound she had heard before he had disappeared: the fluttering of wings…

&&

Reviews would be nice…


	3. Chapter Two

Ok. Here it is. The Lost Chapter. It's been missing for about a year. I finally found it. Now PLEASE. STOP WHINING TO ME ABOUT IT. I've had a bad day.

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

&$&

Chapter Two

Mrs Flanders had appeared moments later, assuming it was Sarah forgetting something, but had let out a muffled shriek when she saw Sarah on the back stoop, unconscious and bleeding.

The police had come and arrested the dazed man, who had immediately begun screaming that it was _his_ rights that were being infringed upon. That he had been wrongfully attacked. That Sarah had _wanted_ it.

Sarah, on the other hand, had been taken to the Hospital for observation. She lay in the gurney, staring out the window at the dull gray sky, hoping for a miracle.

"It's the stress." her stepmother kept saying, patting her hand soothingly.

It was odd. When Sarah's father and stepmother had arrived home after Sarah had been in the Labyrinth, she had seen her evil stepmother in a brand new light. Karen was now the closest thing she had had to a mother in a very long time. Sarah shared everything with her. Well, almost everything…

"Sarah honey," Karen said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine." Sarah replied more curtly than she had intended.

"Alright. Well if you need to talk…"

"I know mom. I'm sorry I'm so snappish. I just…"

"It's ok honey. I understand."

Karen smiled in a very motherly way and leant over Sarah, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright." she said.

Sarah nodded and closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. To go back to a world where the scariest thing she had to deal with was a smelly old bog. To go back to a world that had been turned upside-down, all for her. She wanted her friends; Ludo, Didymus, and Hoggle…

_And remember fair maiden, should you need us…_

Her eyes snapped open, searching the room for any sign of them. When she couldn't see anyone, those same eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I need you…" she murmured as tears slipped down over her cheeks. "All of you…"

She turned onto her side and tried to get to sleep.

_Remember…_

_I do Jareth. I do…_

&$&

It was weeks later. Sarah had been released from the hospital and her father had decided it would be a good idea to take a family trip to the beach. The weather was warm, perfect swimming weather, though Sarah knew the water would be icy all the same.

Through a DNA sample, the courts had decided that the man who had assaulted Sarah was the rapist that had been wreaking havoc in the city for months. Sarah had had to testify, but the case was pretty much open-and-shut. They had sent the man away for a very long time.

And now she was in the car with her family, speeding along to the beach. She was happy…

&$&

Toby tugged her along by the hand, eager to get to the beach and play.

"Come on Sarah! Come on! Look at the water!" he bounced up and down, just as any other kid his age would.

"I'm a-coming! I'm a-coming!" she laughed, hauling her day bag along on her shoulder.

Toby was first into the water, despite Karen's protestations.

"Toby! Come back! I have to put sunscreen on you!" she called to the boy, already splashing around in the shallows.

Toby let out a shriek as Sarah dove in after him, grabbing him and tickling him mercilessly.

"Ah! That tickles! AHHHH!" he squealed.

Karen sighed, defeated, mumbling something about aloe vera and lobster people.

Hours passed and Sarah and Toby still played in the shallows of the Atlantic. Her mother and father watched over them, waving at them occasionally and laughing at Toby's small triumphs over his big sister. Sarah splashed water back to her brother, making him laugh and shriek delightedly. The waves began crashing harder against the shore, dragging back sand and shells. Toby was pushed into the shore by a particularly strong wave. He came up sputtering and swearing, and was nearly pulled back out, but for Karen grabbing him and carrying him back to their seats under the umbrella.

It happened very suddenly. With no warning at all a wave hit her with a bruising force, dragging her under. One huge wave after another hit her, forcing salty water into her mouth.. She tried to scream but only succeeded in swallowing more ocean water. A wall of water dragged her deeper and further out, pulling her down, down into the undertow. Sarah struggled, but couldn't break free. Slimy tendrils of seaweed were wrapping themselves tightly around her legs and arms. They twined around her torso and neck with a life of their own. The watery world around her was darkening, her chest was bursting with the need for air. She was just about to succumb to the welcoming dark when she felt something grab her. Lips met her own and forced air into her lungs. Someone had found her! The man, for that's what it felt like, forced more air into her as she let out the previous breath in a cloud of bubbles.

_Hold your breath…_

The voice sounded in her mind as clearly as if it had been spoken. She obediently held it and felt herself being pulled up, up to the surface. As her mouth broke the surface she gulped clean, icy cold Maine air. The arms around her had suddenly disappeared and she was floating on her own, about one hundred yards from the shore. She dove under, searching for her rescuer, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sarah!" her mother and father were on the shore called to her.

She began kicking her legs and swimming in to shore. Once her feet hit sand, she stood up and hauled herself onto dry land.

"Sarah! Oh my god! Are you alright!?" her stepmother asked.

"Ya. I'm fine."

"Sarah dear." her father said softly. "I think someone might have it in for you."

Sarah nodded, panting from the exertion.

"What happened?!"

"I got… caught in the undertow. It pulled me down."

"Well then how'd you get free?" her father asked.

"I-someone.. Someone saved me." she murmured.

They all stared at her; her mother, father, Toby, and the small crowd who had gathered around them.

"Sarah dear, no one went in after you."

"But-" she protested.

"Look at her arm!" someone from the crowd spoke up.

Sarah held her arm up to be inspected. A large red handprint was beginning to bruise her arm. The place her guardian angel had grabbed her to pull her out of the seaweed. Someone _had_ been out there.

"Daddy?" she asked softly, almost childlike. "I'd like to go home now."

_Remember._

&$&


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three…

HAS GONE MISSING.

I HAVE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP ASKING ME ABOUT IT.

IF I FIND IT, YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO KNOW.

- The Author


	5. Chapter Four

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

&#$#&

Chapter Four

The following morning, Sarah woke up to the same thing she had gone to sleep to: Jareth, unconscious. She sat up and stretched, hearing her back pop in various places. The dark haired young woman leaned over and kissed the sleeping man's cheek. His eyelids flickered momentarily but there was no other change.

"I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be right back." she said, knowing not to expect and answer.

For days and days it went on like that; Sarah would spend the day talking to a comatose man with Fae blood in him, eat a small meal, and then fall asleep in the chair next to his bed. Each day his condition did not improve was another hole in her heart. Sarah was overcome with guilt at the realization that she was responsible for his destruction, not once, but twice.

"There's no improvement?" she asked the doctor for the millionth time.

"Not that we can see. He remains stable, but his brain function is below what we had hoped."

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

The older man looked at her kindly, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When medicine fails, I find that it is often faith and love that brings people like your… fiancé back. Stay with him, keep talking to him. Perhaps we will see a marked improvement soon."

Sarah gave a half smile and nodded. She thanked the doctor and returned to her post by Jareth's bedside. As she entered the room, she saw that her chair was gone. Confused, she looked around for it.

"S'cuse me miss." said a voice from behind her.

She jumped out of the way and turned to see the same nurse that had pointed her to Jareth's room. She was pushing a cot in and smiled at Sarah.

"Thought you might be more comfortable with this, heard you been sleepin' in a chair for over a week!"

"Thank you-"

"Wanda. My name is Wanda."

"Thank you Wanda. I appreciate it. A few more nights in that chair and I would be going to the chiropractor for life!"

Wanda laughed, a big hearty laugh that somehow made Sarah feel safe. As if Jareth were only sleeping, not brain-dead. She shook herself internally. _Jareth is not brain-dead! He's just in a coma!_

"Alright, sugar." Wanda said after she had set the cot up next to Jareth. "You just call Wanda if you need anythin' else."

"Thank you. I appreciate it very much." Sarah said again.

Wanda smiled and made her way out the door.

"That boy of yours sure is a lucky one. To have you, I mean."

Sarah looked over at the still figure on the bed.

"Yeah… I'm lucky to have him too."

&$#$&

"Sarah, honey. Why don't you come home? Get a good nights sleep?" her father was insisting.

Sarah sighed irritatedly.

"Dad, I'm fine. Jareth needs me. What if he wakes up and I'm not here?" she replied calmly.

"Well then the hospital can call you and-"

"Robert, she's right. Besides, if this is where she wants to be, we have no reason or right to stop her." Karen interrupted.

Sarah gave Karen a thankful look.

"I don't like it. I don't like you here, alone, with some strange man. Sarah, I want you to come home this instant!" her father fumed.

"No Dad. I'm twenty-one years old. I'll do what I want when it comes to Jareth. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. He needs me."

He was about to start to protest again, when Karen clamped hand over his mouth and pulled him away, leaving Sarah alone with Jareth and Toby.

"Sarah?" the little boy asked softly.

"Yes Toby?"

"He's the Goblin King, isn't he?" he whispered to her.

Sarah was shocked for a moment, then regained her composure enough to reply.

"Yes, he is."

"He's not a bad man, is he?"

"No Tobe, he's not a bad man."

"Do you like him?" Toby asked innocently.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I like him a lot."

"Do you_ love_ him?"

Sarah paused, looked down at her feet and then at Jareth's motionless form.

"Yes. I think I do."

Toby took in the sight of his sister and the strange man, he cocked his head and then sighed.

"Well if you like him, I guess it's ok for me to like him too."

Sarah smiled. She stroked Toby's thick blonde curls that framed his face.

"Well that's good. Cause when he gets better, I hope you'll be seeing more of him."

Just then, Karen and Robert came back into the room. Her father looked sulky, but seemed to be resigned to Sarah staying at the hospital.

"Sarah, dear. We'll come and see you again tomorrow, is that alright?" Karen asked.

"Of course. I'll be here." her father let out an aggravated sigh. "_With_ Jareth." she finished.

Karen led her husband and her son away, closing the door behind them. Sarah heard them walked down the hall, and only looked back at Jareth when their footsteps had faded away.

"Jareth… Oh why won't you wake up?"

_Sarah… _The voice was echoey, but it was there.

"Jareth!"

_Sarah! _The voice was stronger this time. He was fighting.

"Jareth, I can hear you. Come back to me!" she leaned in and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly.

_Sarah! _

"I need you, Jareth. I need you!" she said, her voice strong.

Jareth's eyes seemed to be moving rapidly under their lids, the machine monitoring his heart kicked into overtime as Jareth's heart beat faster. Something odd possessed her, Sarah touched his face and began to sing.

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed-"_

_-within your eyes. I'll place the sky, within your eyes._

"Sarah…" came a hoarse voice.

Hardly daring to believe it, Sarah looked deep into the mismatched eyes that stared blearily out at her.

"Sarah…" he said, more clearly.

She nearly dissolved into tears, caressing the Goblin King's cheek.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she whispered, leaning in close.

"I-I won't. As long as you promise…"

"What?"

"To always be with me."

"Of course I will."

Jareth reached up and pulled her down next to him, running his fingers through her hair and touching her cheek.

"You're crying. Don't cry. Everything will be alright." he murmured soothingly.

And then he kissed her, and it was everything both had dreamt of for three years. She leaned against him cautiously, making sure not to hurt any of his bruised and broken ribs.

"Don't ever do anything foolish like that again." she murmured into the hollow of his throat.

He mumbled something incoherently, Sarah titled her head up and saw that he had drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep, my Goblin King, I'll be here when you wake up." he whispered, snuggled closer and pulling the sterile blue hospital blanket up over the both of them.

&#$#$&

(AN: Sorry about that. When I get stumped on something, I tend to make the characters fall asleep.)

The next morning, Sarah's own dark brown eyes opened to meet a mismatched pair staring back.

"You're beautiful." Jareth said plainly.

Sarah couldn't help blushing. She started to get up, but he reached out and pulled her back.

"Don't go just yet." he implored her.

She yawned, than leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I've got to get up, love. My parent's will be here in an hour. Look at me, I'm a wreck!" she said, motioning to herself.

Jareth gave a genuine smile.

"I see nothing wrong. You are quite perfect. I've always thought so. Now come back here." he ordered, reaching for her.

She shimmied out of his reach.

"Nuh uh. I've got to run down to the store. I need a toothbrush and some other things. Besides, do you _really_ want to go around wearing that paper apron?" she teased.

Jareth blushed violently red, then scowled.

"I'll get you some PJ's while I'm there. Awww- Don't pout. I'll be right back." Sarah said.

Jareth sighed, then nodded and sank back into the pillows, closing his eyes. Sarah smiled at the changed man in front of her. She strode out the door, feeling quite cheerful. As she passed the front desk, Wanda called out to her.

"How's that boy of yours doin', honey?" the older black woman asked.

"He's wonderful, Wanda. Absolutely wonderful. You keep an eye on him till I get back?"

"Sure, honey."

Sarah nearly skipped out the automatic door, a burst of fresh air hit her in the face.

Half an hour later, she arrived back at Jareth's door, a nurse was in the room with him and was checking his vitals. Sarah glanced over at the Goblin King. He had a peculiar look on his face. Discomfort and humiliation were present on his fine features and Sarah looked at the nurse for an explanation.

"We de-catheterized him." the nurse said with a small grin.

"Aha."

"He's a little uncomfortable right now, but it should pass. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Fiancé, yes. Why?"

"You lucky little minx." the nurse grinned knowingly.

Sarah was confused for a moment, then realization struck her and her cheeks reddened a bit. The nurse winked at her, smiled devilishly at Jareth, and made her way out of the room.

"I, er, bought you some pyjamas, like I said." she muttered.

Jareth still looked uncomfortable. He sat up a little straighter, winced, and gave her a pained look. Sarah had to stop herself from laughing.

"I'm terribly glad this- ouch!- amuses you. Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, love, I don't mean to tease. Here, let me help you up. Can you stand at all on your good leg?"

She helped him to stand and he tested his good foot and nodded. She unwrapped the sleep pants she had bought from their package and shook them out. Jareth looked at them disdainfully. They were nothing like the tight, form fitting leggings he normally wore, but he would survive. Sarah helped him ease into the pants, stealing a look at what the nurse had been so envious of. Her eyes widened. _Lucky indeed._

_I heard that. You were peeking._

_Oops!_

Sarah stood back and looked at the blue plaid pants she had bought for him. They appeared to be at least a size too big, and they promptly slid down over his hips when Jareth became unsteady and began to lose his balance. She hurried forward and caught him.

"It's all they had." she said apologetically.

She pulled the drawstring on the pants tight, tying it in a bow and knotting it.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you very much." he said stiffly.

Sarah turned to her shopping bag again, then turned around just in time to see Jareth; moving back and forth and swooshing his baggy pants.

"Were you swooshing your pants, Jareth? There's a sight I never thought I'd see, The Goblin King, wearing plaid."

Jareth quickly put his hands behind his back and suddenly became very interested in the ceiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said huffily.

Sarah smiled to herself and pulled out the other parcel she had bought for him. Jareth was already doing battle with the horrendous paper shirt they had clothed him in. He tore it away, balled it up, and tossed it in the direction of the waste paper bin.

He now stood shirtless in front of her. Sarah suddenly forgot what she was doing and wondered what had possessed her to buy him a shirt in the first place. He was perfectly fine topless. His chest was pale and lightly muscled. To her he was perfect. She had gotten tantalizing glimpses of his chest when she was in the Labyrinth and now wondered again, what had possessed her to turn this man down.

"You…" she started. "You… Wow…"

"Same to you."

He suddenly shivered violently. Sarah reluctantly opened the second package and handed him a grey long sleeved t-shirt.

"Shame…" she mumbled.

"Hmm?" he replied as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"I just said, it's a shame."

"What's a shame, Sarah?" came a voice from the door.

She turned to see her father and Karen. Karen was looked her up and down, then her eyes drifted to Jareth. One eyebrow rose as she took in Jareth's unusual features and white blonde hair. She looked back at Sarah, and then smiled approvingly.

Sarah's father, on the other hand, frowned when she saw Jareth awake. It was as if he were trying to remember something particularly difficult. He shot Sarah a dirty look. Sarah ignored him and helped Jareth back onto the cot.

"Are you going to introduce us, Sarah?" her father asked pointedly.

Sarah's jaw dropped a little. How exactly _was_ she going to explain Jareth?

&$&

Heehee. Cliffy! Not that anyone's actually reading this…


	6. Chapter Five

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

&$&

Chapter Five

Jareth struggled to sit up. Sarah frowned slightly at her father.

"Daddy, this is Jareth, my erm… fiancé."

The Fae king on the bed gave her a glance.

_Sarah, are you sure you want to continue-_

_Shh. Yes. We'll talk about it later._

"Hello sir. It's very nice to meet you." Jareth said politely, extending his long, slender hand. Sarah noticed his fingernails were jagged, as if he had been biting them. Peculiar behavior for a former ruler, she thought.

"Hmmph." Robert Williams replied, not condescending to take it.

"." Karen said in a warning tone.

He winced, then limply shook Jareth's hand. Karen gave him an angry glare as her husband retreated to the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm Karen, Jareth. I'm very pleased to meet you." she said kindly, shaking Jareth's hand. "Sarah hasn't told us how you two met."

"Uhm-"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later, mom." Sarah interrupted.

Jareth and Sarah exchanged glances once more, he opened his mouth as if to say something but remained silent.

"Sarah, can I have a word? In private?" Karen asked calmly but firmly.

"Sure."

Sarah squeezed Jareth's hand, not even realized she had picked it up. She walked out of the room with her stepmother, who slid an arm around her and guided her a ways down the hall.

"Sarah," she said when they were finally alone. "are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No. Why would I be?" Sarah asked, confused.

"You're not… pregnant, are you?"

"No! Of course not!" Sarah cried, outraged.

Her stepmother stepped back, putting her hands up in submission.

"Alright. All right. I just want to understand how you two… found each other. It's just, this guy seems like he a lot older than you and I thought…"

"Mom, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. And about the age difference… Well, you have _no_ idea."

"Try me." Karen said, crossing her arms loosely across her chest and leaning back.

"You have to promise that you won't throw me in the loony bin or anything crazy like that. I swear this is the truth."

Karen looked at her skeptically for a moment, then shrugged.

"Why not. Go ahead."

"Do you remember, about three years ago, you and Daddy left me with Toby and went out to eat. You and I had a big fight…"

"Sure. I remember. Go on."

"Well… When you left, I got a little… angry… I was angry with you for trying to run my life, I was angry with Daddy for not supporting me, and I was angry with Toby because… well he was a baby and I had to take care of him."

"Yeah."

"When you left, I went up to Toby's room and… I kinda wished him away."

"Wished him away?"

"I wished the goblins would come and take him away."

"Goblins? Sarah, are you feeling alright?" Karen asked, concerned.

Sarah waved her finger at her stepmother.

"You promised! Let me finish."

"Alright."

"I wished Toby away. And Jareth came."

"Where from?"

"The Labyrinth. He's the Goblin King."

Karen stared at her for a moment.

"Sarah…"

Sarah heaved a sigh and threw up her arms.

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you wouldn't believe me! God, I can't believe I tried to _tell_ you!" Sarah raged.

Karen reached out and caught hold of her stepdaughter's shoulders, turning her around. She touched Sarah's cheek and looked her in the eyes.

"I believe you."

"What?"

"I said, I believe you. There's something about Jareth… Something, not human."

"No… he's not human. He's Fae."

"So that's the reason for his eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Amazing." Karen breathed.

"Yes, I think so."

"Sarah, you know what this means?"

"Perhaps."

"You're dreams _can_ come true. You can have your Prince. The one you've always dreamt and read about."

Sarah nodded, there was something she wasn't telling her stepmother.

"You do care for him, right?" Karen said uneasily.

"Yes… I do care for him… I always have… But, I destroyed him. I destroyed him and the Labyrinth." she said softly, her head bowed.

"What are you talking about."

"He offered me my dreams. He offered me the chance to become his queen and I threw it back in his face. He's nearly powerless now, thanks to me."

"Oh Sarah…"

"He hasn't said anything about it… I mean, he forgave me, but I don't know if I can forgive myself."

"Sarah, honey, he loves you. I can tell just by watching him the way he looks at you. He's not holding any grudges. Don't you think you deserve your faerytale ending?" Karen asked.

The dark haired young woman nodded through tears she hadn't been aware she was shedding.

&$#$&

Yes yes… Short chappie… Review and I'll give you a gold star.


	7. Chapter Six

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

&$#$&

Chapter Six

Meanwhile, back in Jareth's room; Mr Williams was giving the Fae king the third degree. Now, had he been well and in possession of all his powers, Mr Williams would be hanging headfirst in the Bog of Eternal stench. As it were, Jareth could only lie there and listen to the lunatic Sarah called a father berate him mercilessly.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" he exploded when the door had closed and Sarah and Karen were out of earshot. "She's _child_ for Christ's sake!"

Jareth glared at the human man, trying to contain his anger.

"With all due respect sir, Sarah is no child." he replied calmly.

"What? Did you knock her up? Is she pregnant and you're just going to lay there and hope it all goes away."

"Mr Williams, I have done _nothing_ to your daughter. She has known me for a while, but I have been gone. Now I am back. I care deeply for you daughter, I'm sorry if that offends your sensibilities. I'm reasonably certain Sarah feels the same for me as I do about her." Jareth said, straining not to simply blast the ornery man out of the room when he remembered he couldn't if he tried.

"You've got to be what, thirty? Why my daughter? Why a child? You're a… reasonably attractive man. Surely you could attract someone your own age! Someone _other_ than my daughter!" Robert Williams raged.

Jareth nearly choked as he heard himself described as a thirty year old. He was several centuries old and-

At that moment, Sarah and Karen came in.

"Hey! What's all the ruckus about?" Karen inquired, looking pointedly at her husband.

Sarah's father threw up his hands in disgust.

"Sarah, I forbid you to see this… this… cradle robber!"

"_Excuse_ me!" Sarah said in shock.

"You heard me! I don't want you seeing this _freak_!"

"Robert! You shut your mouth!" Karen exclaimed.

"I will not! This man is _far_ to old to be going around with my little Sarah! She's only nineteen-"

"Dad, I'm twenty-one." Sarah interrupted.

Again, Robert Williams threw up his hands in the air.

"Talk to her Karen! Tell her she's ruining her life!"

Karen scowled at her husband, turning to Sarah and giving her a meaningful look that said _Ignore him_.

"Robert, you're being unreasonable!"

"Karen, she's going to ruin her life with this fellow! She has never introduced us to this guy and now she's going to _marry_ him?"

The _fellow_ in particular was sitting up in bed with an expression on his face that quite clearly displayed how little he cared for being talked about as if he were not in the room. Sarah gave him a pleading look and he nodded, his scowl softening.

"She never consulted us in this matter! We're a family! We're supposed to tell each other things!"

Sarah scoffed suddenly.

"With all due respect _dad_ and no offense to you mom, you didn't exactly _consult_ me when you were getting married."

"She's right Robert, you never thought it _necessary_."

He stood there, gawking at his wife and daughter. Karen sought out Sarah's hand and they both glared at him.

"That was different!"

Sarah sighed, looked at her stepmother and rolled her eyes.

"Dad. I love him. I want to be with him. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but you're going to have to learn to adjust, like I did with Mom."

Karen smiled at her stepdaughter. It was odd, how they had come together. At fifteen, Sarah had been determined to hate Karen and vice versa. But when Sarah had come back from the Labyrinth, a new alliance was formed between stepdaughter and mother. An alliance from which a friendship had developed. Now here they stood, united again the common evil; which, at the moment, happened to be Robert Williams.

"Robert. You and I need to have a word." Karen said curtly, seizing her husband's hand and pulling him outside.

The door slammed and Jareth winced. Sarah looked over at him, so much had changed… She sidled over to the bed and slid in next to him, curling her body around his and sighing deeply.

"Thank you…" she murmured.

"Whatever for?" he asked in surprise.

"For not saying anything… For saving me… For coming when I needed you… For everything…"

"Hmm…"

"Hmm?"

"Yes… Hmm… Sarah." he said suddenly. "What possessed you to tell everyone I was your fiancé?"

Sarah blushed.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps it's because I wish you were?"

Jareth sighed.

"My dear girl… why would you waste your life with a vagabond such as myself?" he murmured.

"Vagabond? You're the Goblin King."

"Yes. In name. But those powers are mine no longer."

"Because… Because I said the words?" Sarah said, uncertainly.

Jareth looked uneasy, unsure of how to respond.

"Sarah… I'm trying to tell you I have nothing left. But I do love you. I loved you since the first moment I saw you as a skinny little fifteen year old, trapped in books and fantasy. Why else would I have come to you when you called me? Why else would I have shown you the Ballroom?"

"Jareth… I'm so sorry. I was so young… I didn't realize… what you were offering me."

The former Goblin King stroked her cheeks gently. His mismatched eyes conveyed nothing but affection for the brave young woman in front of him.

"It doesn't matter now. The Labyrinth is in good hands."

"Who?"

Jareth reddened slightly.

"The Dwarf. Erm… Hoggle."

Sarah gawped at him.

"_Hoggle_?"

"Erm, yes." he replied meekly. "Well, the Underground is somewhat short of suitable rulers. Hoggle was… is the best choice for the job."

"What have you been doing for the past few years?"

The blonde man shifted in the bed, wrapping an arm around Sarah.

"After you… left, the Labyrinth fell into some disrepair. I, unfortunately, could do nothing. I was nearly powerless, and I was trapped in my owl form. I took me a year to gain enough power to break free of my owl form. Hoggle, by way of being the closest thing we have to a sentient being in the Underground, had taken the lead on the repairs to the Labyrinth and to the castle at the center of it. I must say, it gave poor Hoggle a shock to come into the throne room and suddenly find me there after my… extended absence."

Sarah laughed softly.

"Yes. I daresay you did. He's terrified of you, you know." she put in.

"Not anymore. I was in a state of… well let's just call it 'distress', when he found me. Took me nearly a month to get back to normal. Hoggle was the only one who stayed with me. All the others were too frightened. No, Hoggle does not fear me any longer. I gave him the majority of my powers shortly after that, before coming Aboveground."

"Jareth?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're Fae, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then how can you survive with all the iron that's up here?"

"I'm only half-Fae, but I must say, sometimes it's agony to be up here."

"Then why don't you go back to the Underground?" she asked.

"I wanted to look after you. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Safe…"

"Yes. Safe."

"Safe… I like that…"

"I'm glad." Jareth said with a roguish grin.

Sarah was just leaning in for a kiss when the unbelievable occurred. There was a flash of blinding white light and something… no, _someone_, appeared in Jareth's room. Jareth pushed her away, out of the line of sight of the being that had just teleported into the mortal world. Jareth's eyes were fearful as he yelled to his love:

"Sarah- Get out of here!"

&$$&

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:: wheezes : Like the cliffy! Be nice to me or I'll LEAVE you there! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Review or the plot bunny gets it!


	8. Chapter Seven

I need You

&$&

Sarah stared in absolute shock at the wild haired figure that had just materialized in Jareth's room.

"Sarah! Please, get out of here!" Jareth cried.

The dark haired woman seemed to be frozen in place. The figure that had just appeared was a tall, slender Fae woman with shoulder length black hair, streaked with red. She wore black leather leggings that clung to her long flanks like a second skin and laced up the side; her breasts were barely covered by a leather corset, which ended at her navel. The woman's eyes were a cruel green colour, flecked with specks of gold that glittered with malice. A long black cape flowed from her erect shoulders.

"Hello Jareth." the black haired Fae hissed with a voice as cold as ice.

Jareth staggered to his feet and placed himself between the stranger and Sarah.

"Moraga." the Goblin King growled, his own voice filled with malevolence.

Sarah looked at Jareth in shock. Jareth _knew_ this woman? The tall woman seemed to glide across the room until she was face to face with the Goblin King. She looked behind him where he was holding Sarah away from harm. A spark of interest flickered in the Fae woman's eyes.

"So, this is your little mortal whore…"

Jareth growled angrily, but held himself back. He could not afford to lose control now; if he did, it could mean Sarah would be lost to him forever.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked unsteadily. "W-who is this woman?"

A cruel smile slid across Moraga's thin lips.

"Permit me to introduce myself. I am Moraga, and old… _friend_ of Jareth's." she said, extending a hand.

Sarah reached out hesitantly but Jareth pushed her back.

"Don't let her touch you!" he exclaimed.

Moraga slashed at them both with razor sharp nails, letting out a shrill cry.

"Stay _away_ from her Moraga! Your feud is with _me_!" Jareth growled.

The Fae woman narrowed her eyes, then drew herself up and stuck out her pointed chin.

"I will have her, Jareth. You've taken from me. Now I shall take from you. One way or another… I will have her. Until later, my old _friend_."

With that, Moraga disappeared in a vague shimmer of light. Sarah finally broke out of Jareth's grip. She turned on him angrily.

"Who was that woman? Why does she wish to harm me! What did you do to make her so angry!"

Jareth sank down on the bed, burying his face in his palms. Sarah looked at him and her anger towards him immediately vanished. He looked old, frail, and exhausted. Every bit his three-hundred-odd years.

"Jareth…" she said more quietly. "Why does she want me?"

The Goblin King looked up at her, his eyes full of worry and inner torment.

"Because… Because, I took something from her a long time ago. Because I killed someone she loved… Or at least she believes I killed him…" Jareth trailed off.

"But what did she mean by_ 'friend'_? You didn't-"

Jareth held up a hand to silence her.

"No. Nothing like that. Sarah… Moraga… Moraga is my sister."

&$#$&

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:: holds up Plot Bunny by the neck : review! Or the Plot Bunny get it!


	9. Chapter Eight

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. I'm trying to get accepted at a college, maintain a thriving relationship with a lovely girl whom I care about very much, and get a steady job. To top that off, I'm looking at having surgery later this summer and my father was just in a car wreck. Cor, when it rains it pours dunnit! In addition, I tried writing this chapter at least three times and was either attacked by writers block or an in cooperative computer. Also, most of my creative juices had been fueled into Phantom of the Opera stuff.

&$$&

Chapter Eight

Sarah stared at Jareth in shock.

"You're _sister_?" she nearly shrilled. "What does she want with me!"

Jareth winced, heaving himself painfully off the bed and taking Sarah by the shoulders.

"Moraga is my sister, yes. As for what she wants with you…" Jareth trailed off. "She wants revenge for something she thinks I've done."

"What did you do to anger her so much!" Sarah asked, fear momentarily taking control.

The Goblin King frowned; he was confused as to why Sarah was so upset.

"A long time ago… Moraga was in love. Or at least she fancied herself in love. My sister… she is very vain, very selfish… The man she loved disappeared. And since I was one of the more vocal ones against her chosen path… She thinks I am the one responsible for his disappearance."

"Jareth," Sarah said in a warning tone. "you're not telling me the whole truth."

The Goblin King glared at her sharply.

"He disappeared in my kingdom. His blood was found on the stones of the Labyrinth. That is why she thinks I killed him. But I swear to you Sarah, I did nothing to James."

They stared at one another levelly for a moment, then Sarah's features softened and she sighed. The slender woman ran a hand through her dark hair and fixed him with a warm smile.

"Alright. I believe you." she said slowly.

Sarah suddenly reached up and cupped the blonde man's cheek. He closed his eyes as her flesh met his.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she murmured.

"She could, you know." he said softly. "She could take you from me. I'm weak. I have little power here…"

Jareth quickly drew her to him and embraced her tightly. It was obvious that Moraga was more powerful than she looked. She _could_ steal Sarah away, as easily as Jareth had taken Toby; Moraga could take Sarah and never be heard from again.

"I won't lose you to her. I won't." he vowed fiercely.

Sarah felt him shaking and wrapped her arms tight around his waist.

"You won't lose me. We'll always find each other. No matter how long it takes."

The door clicked open and the couple glanced up. It was a nurse. Her stark white tennis shoes squeaked gently on the linoleum. She looked at them, eyes narrowed.

"It's time for your medicine, Mr Jareth." she said, her jealously of Sarah obvious as Sarah helped her 'fiancé' back into bed.

The nurse handed Jareth the little cup of pills, which he swallowed quickly and downed with a glass of water. Sarah waited until the nurse had left the room before kissing Jareth goodnight. The drugs worked quickly and soon Jareth was fast asleep, a silly smile on his thin lips.

Sarah smiled to herself. Perhaps they were both overreacting. Perhaps Moraga wasn't such a threat. But then again… Sarah shivered as she remembered the ice in the Fae woman's cold gaze. The hatred that seemed to fester inside her like a cancer…

The dark haired woman slid into her customary spot in the armchair next to Jareth's bed and settled in for the night. Her eyelids slowly dropped down over tired eyes and Sarah fell asleep, thinking '_What if_''.

&$#$&

Moraga watched the quaint little scene through a red tinged crystal. Her fury grew and grew until she flung the crystal hard against the ice wall of her castle. She summoned one of her minions. _Dwergi_, they were called. Toothy, smelly, goggle-eyed creatures that dwelt beneath the ice and snow of Moraga's realm.

Unconsciously, Moraga felt an emptiness inside of her heart. She touched her chest, where she imagined her heart to be. _James._ Her mind murmured, taking her back to a time when she had been deliriously happy. _I will take my revenge on your murderer. I promise you_. Though no body had been found, she was thoroughly convinced Jareth was to blame. And his little Earth bitch would pay for his treachery! Oh how she would pay!

Moraga turned on her booted heel and stalked from the throne room, revenge set clearly in her mind.

&$#$&

So there. There is your chapter. I expect reviews. LOTS OF THEM! Ahem, just kidding. I appreciate reviews. They really help to lift my spirits. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, however short it may have been. I promise I shall try to post the next one ASAP.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N:: Sighs : I _was_ going to withhold this chapter until I got 30 reviews, but I thought that would be mean to those of you who are actually reading this bit of rubbish. So, as a thank you for following my story and my not updating in a while, you get TWO chapters today. : imperious look : Now go review or I'll be mean again and not update! Just kidding.

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

&$#!#$&

Chapter Nine

Jareth was already awake when Sarah's sleep encrusted eyes opened the next morning. The first thing she saw was his backside. He was bent over in the corner packing something away in a knapsack. Now, granted Jareth's backside was a spectacular thing to wake up to, Sarah was slightly confused as to what he was doing a) dressed and b) out of bed.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked, turning around and seeing her expression.

Sarah shrugged guiltily. Jareth raised and eyebrow, then waved an accusing finger at her.

"Naughty little girl. I shall have to punish you." he teased, stalking over as stealthily as a man with his lower leg in a cast could and kissing her ruthlessly.

"What are you doing out of bed. You're still hurt-"

"Oh that." He said, waving it off. "The doctor came in while you were asleep. He cleared me, I can go home now. And… What was it he said 'Stop distracting the nurses.'"

Sarah snorted.

"They'll miss you terribly, Jareth. You know that, right?"

"Bah."

He straightened, wincing momentarily as his back popped.

"Uhm, Jareth?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Where had you planned on staying? I mean, since they discharged you."

He looked vaguely surprised.

"Back to where I was staying, I suppose."

"And where would that be?"

"I've got a small flat, not very far from your house. It's not much, but then I've not been staying there a whole lot…"

"Won't… Won't you need someone to take care of you?"

Jareth cocked his head.

"I hadn't really thought about it… Why?"

"Uhm… Well…" suddenly she was incredibly shy. "I thought maybe… Maybe you'd like to stay with me?"

For a moment she thought he would accept. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up.

"As much as I'd love that, I don't think your father's quite ready for me to be staying in your house." he said with a small smile.

He released her chin and returned to his packing. Not that he had much to pack.

"Uhm… well then could I er… could I stay with you?" she asked timidly.

Jareth glanced at her.

"Sarah…"

"Just to look after you." She said quickly.

The Goblin King moved back to her, taking her hands and bringing them to his lips.

"Sarah, if you want to be with me… If you want to _stay_ with me. Just say it."

Large dark eyes met mismatched Fae eyes and Sarah spoke softly but clearly.

"Stay with me."

&$#$&

Yes yes, namby pamby wish washy romantic nonsense. Review. Or I stop here: pokes pointy stick at the plot bunny :


	11. Chapter Ten

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

AN: I haven't forgotten you people! I swear! I've just been uber busy at work. : mutters : Idiot manager. I'll try and get the next chappie up asap.

&$#!#$&

Chapter Ten

Sarah nervously stepped over the threshold of Jareth's downtown flat, her suitcase weighing heavily in her hand. The Goblin King took the bag from her and then took her hand.

"Nervous?" he purred in her ear.

Sarah bit her lip, her eyes betraying her nervousness.

"Don't worry, it's just me."

The brunette nodded.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." he smiled.

She started to protest, unnerved that she had been so open and looking forward to being with Jareth before and now she was as timid as a child. Her parents, well mainly her father, had put up a fight; saying that she was far to immature to be doing something like going off to live with a man. She argued that it was just for a little while, until he was feeling better.

After a while, she and her mother had exchanged exasperated looks, and she and Jareth had left in her car. Now she was here. In _his_ flat.

"D'you want Chinese, pizza, or should I make something?" he asked.

There was something comical in the situation. Perhaps it was the fact that Sarah was sitting on the couch in a flat that belonged to the Goblin King. Perhaps it was the fact that he even knew what Chinese takeout _was_. Sarah giggled out loud.

"Something funny, my dear?" he called.

"No. Nothing. Chinese sounds good." she called back.

She heard him banging around in the tiny kitchen.

"Where the bloody _hell_ did I leave that number?" he swore.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. This was getting odder and odder. If she let her mind wander, she could pretend she was just dating a rather eccentric British fellow, instead of a hundreds of years old Fae Goblin King whom she had once destroyed with a few little words.

A few hours later, Sarah found herself in yet _another_ improbable and absurd situation. Jareth was tucking her into his bed and was setting off for the couch, his pillow under one arm.

"Night, Sarah. Sleep well." he said, smiling.

He turned to go and once more, Sarah was granted a view of that spectacular backside. She shook herself mentally, then called out to him.

"Jareth!"

He turned.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Stay with me?"

The Goblin King paused for a moment, his indecision clear in his eyes.

"Alright…"

Slowly, he returned to the bed. Sarah held the comforter back while Jareth slid in beside her. He lay stock still, almost afraid to touch her.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose all control and ravish me?" she teased, her eyes sparkling.

He looked at her very seriously.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." he murmured.

"Well I'm not afraid." Sarah replied, holding out her arms to him.

&$#!#$&

PPFFFBBBBBBTTTTT! Review.


	12. Chapter Eleven

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

A/N: Ok. This chapter is slightly squicky, but oh well. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and I assure you no _major_ harm will come to the Plot Bunny. I just like to poke it occasionally with a Very Sharp Stick. In any case, I'm finding it difficult to write this fic. I promise I shall try to finish it. That's my main problem with multi chaptered fics, I generally don't like posting anything until it's finished, but in this case, who knows where this story is going.

HYA-CHAN:: outraged look : I RESENT THAT!

&$#$&

Chapter Eleven

Jareth awoke the next morning to a _very_ pleasant sight, discovering that he was not the only one with a spectacular bum, as Sarah padded her way unselfconsciously into the bathroom; naked. He grinned to himself. Oh he _was_ a lucky bastard, yes indeed. He replayed the memories of their night together over and over in his mind, then shook himself when he realized Sarah was back beside him in the bed

"Hello." was all she said.

"Hello."

There was a slightly awkward silence for a moment. Then Jareth felt Sarah's hands sliding up his leg, his odd eyes widened and he slapped her hand playfully away. She gave him a pouting look, making him laugh and pull her tight to his bare chest.

"I _still_ think it's funny that the great and powerful Goblin King knows what Chinese takeout is." Sarah purred.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I know a lot of things Sarah."

"Yup." she agreed. "You are very well rounded for a Goblin King."

"Yes. I like to think so." Jareth said arrogantly.

Sarah laughed, then a sudden flash of fear struck her.

"Jareth…"

"Hmm…?"

"She'll never stop… will she?"

Neither of them needed to mention who "she" was.

"I doubt it. Moraga is a stubborn bitch. To put it mildly." Jareth murmured.

Sarah nodded. Something was going to happen. Something bad and it would happen soon. Both of them felt it but neither wanted to speak of it. It would just make it that much more terrible if it did happen.

"I'll always find you. I promise. I'll find you or die trying."

Sarah clung to him when he mentioned dying.

"Don't talk like that. You're the Goblin King."

"Yes… I'm the Goblin King…"

&$#$&

I am soooo sorry about the short chapters, but I'm uber busy right now. I am desperately trying to get these chapters out and also study for a college placement test. (panicked look)


	13. Chapter Twelve

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

A/N: For those of you STILL reading this, THANK YOU! And thank you so much for the reviews! I haven't gotten this many reviews since "Elvish Underpants" (A LOTR fic written under a different SN that I had to close down) I hope you will continue reading and reviewing. Your support means a lot!

&$$&

Chapter Twelve

A few days had past, Jareth and Sarah had fallen into a pattern. Get up in the morning, have breakfast, Jareth would drive Sarah to work, then disappear for a few hours till it was time to pick Sarah up, then they would go home or out to dinner, watch a movie or something, do "that thing that two consenting adults do", and fall asleep in each other's arms.

It was a comfortable monotony and neither would have changed a thing, but one morning Sarah awoke to find the other side of the bed empty and their flat very quiet.

"Jareth?" she called out cautiously as she slid her legs over the side of the bed.

She peered around the corner, half expecting some mad axe murder (or Moraga) to attack her, but no attack came.

"Jareth? Are you here? Come on! This isn't funny!"

The dark haired woman tiptoed into the carpeted living room. No one there, then she heard a faint noise in the kitchen.

"Jareth?" she went into the kitchen and nearly tripped over her living companion. "Oh my god!"

Jareth was lying on the floor, unconscious and quite ill looking. Sarah dropped to her knees and pulled him into her lap.

"No no no. Honey, what's wrong?"

His face was sweaty, veins that appeared gray stood out against his pale flesh; bloodshot eyes cracked open.

"Sarah..?"

"Yeah, honey. What happened? Are you sick?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't… we can't… I can't stay here much longer…" he murmured feverishly.

Sarah stroked his forehead, brushing back a few stray hairs.

"Why can't you stay?"

"Too much… Too much iron here…" he muttered, seeming angry at himself. "I'm nearly powerless, and yet I am still Fae…"

The brunette girl was quite for a moment, contemplating what he had just said.

"So… we'll go to the Underground." she said resolutely.

He gave her a weak smile.

"As much as I would like that… I could not take you away from your parents so finitely."

Sarah bit her lip against a retort. Jareth was sick; that much she could see. She'd put down his words to his illness.

"Let's get you back into bed."

"You need to go to work… I've got to drive you to work." he murmured, brushing off her attempt to mother-hen him as he tried to get to his feet.

"Jareth, you can barely stand-" she said as he finally managed to get upright, leaning heavily on the blue formica countertop.

"Nonsense. I," he said resolutely. "am taking you to work. Just like every other day."

"You," she replied. "are a stubborn bastard."

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Jareth spoke.

"I'm not stubborn. I'm Fae. There's a difference." he muttered haughtily.

&$#$&

So there. Review. Or else.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

A/N: Dear god… Is this thing still alive? And in this chapter more Highly Improbable Things happen.

&$&

Chapter Thirteen

Sarah waved goodbye to Jareth as he drove off. It was nice, the almost suburban rut she and Jareth had fallen into. Little did they both know that their lives were about to be turned upside down. Sarah turned and entered the small bookshop where she worked. She stowed her pack away in the back and put on her nametag and began working on sorting the stacks of miscellaneous books.

Meanwhile, Jareth was trying desperately not to crash his and Sarah's only mode of transportation. His hands were shaking and he felt terribly ill. He just needed to go home and go to sleep…

Sarah was taking out a load of flattened boxes to the dumpster out back when she had the uncomfortable feeling she was being watched. She turned quickly and her stomach knotted as she saw a dark figure lurking in the shadows.

"Hello Sarah." a cold, cruel voice intoned.

The dark haired woman stumbled backwards as Moraga stepped out of the darkness, her eyes burning with and evil hatred that was focused solely on Sarah.

Sarah groped in the darkness for something she could use to defend herself. Her fingers closed around a three foot length of rebar. She swung it in front of her with both hands. Moraga only laughed.

"Time for my brother to receive a little retribution." Moraga hissed, advancing on Sarah.

Sarah let out a scream and swung the metal pole into Moraga's stomach. Unfortunately it didn't slow her down very much. Moraga let out a small grunt of discomfort and then seized the rebar from Sarah. The Fae woman sneered at Sarah and swung the metal rod, catching her a sickening blow to the head. The human woman dropped to the ground with a moan, blood flowing from her forehead. Unconscious and bleeding, there was nothing Sarah could do against Moraga now. She could not even cry out and Moraga grabbed the girl by the hair and disappeared in a flash of red, Sarah in tow.

Jareth awoke with a sickening pain rushing through his body. His stomach knotted and unknotted, his muscles cramped simultaneously and he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"SARAH!"

&$&

PPPPFFFFFBBBBBTTTTTT!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

A/N:

&$#$&

Chapter Fourteen

Jareth was on his hands and knees in his and Sarah's shared bathroom, throwing up everything he'd eaten in the past twenty-four hours. His whole body ached and he felt hollow with loss.

"Sarah. Sarah. Sarah…" he moaned.

He knew she was gone. He couldn't explain why, but he knew she was gone. At least gone from the Aboveground. Moraga had her, he was sure of that. He had to find her. Had to save her!

Forcing himself to stand upright, Jareth slowly stumbled into the living room. He had to get back to the Underground. But how? He wasn't even sure he had the strength to attempt a good summoning spell. His stomach soured once more as he realized what he must do. If anyone ever found out… He'd be the laughingstock of the entire Underground and possibly beyond.

"I… I wish the Goblins would come and take me away… right now." he winced at his own words.

Nothing happened. He frowned. What was wrong? He had said the right words hadn't he.

"Cor blimey." Jareth winced as he heard and all too familiar voice behind him. "If it ain't 'is Majesty."

The former Goblin King turned to see Hoggle, dressed in what passed for royal finery amongst dwarves.

"Shut up, Higgle."

"I'll 'ave none of that! I's the King now. And ya shouldn' be talkin' to me loike that." Hoggle said, puffing out his chest indignantly.

Jareth glared at the short little man with the crinkled face.

"I need your help Hoghead."

"Not until you's says my name roight."

The Goblin King scowled at the dwarf.

"Hoggle. I require your assistance. NOW!" he boomed

Hoggle winced.

"A'right a'right. I was jest jokin' wiv ya."

Jareth groaned in pain, and had to sit down quickly as the world began spinning around him.

"Hoggle. You have to get me back to the Underground…" he gasped, clutching at his chest and stomach. "I don't know what's happening to me."

The last thing he was aware of was Hoggle's semi concerned face leering down at him as he quickly sank into unconsciousness.

When he finally awoke, he was home. Well, at least a place he had called home. Hoggle was staring at him from his place in a comfortable looking chair. The first words out of the dwarf's mouth were odd indeed.

"Whot the 'ell didja cut yer 'air fer?" the short being asked rudely.

Jareth struggled to sit up, it was far easier than it had been back Aboveground.

"I cut it so that I could fit in better." Jareth scowled.

Hoggle shrugged, hopping down from the chair.

"Suits ya."

They stared at one another for a while. Hoggle was the first to speak.

"I s'pose ye'll be wantin' yer powers back."

Jareth nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid so. Believe me, it's the last thing I want to do. But I need them now… more than ever."

"Whot fer?"

"To save Sarah." Jareth murmured.

"Sarah! Whot's 'appened to the little lady?"

"What's happened," Jareth said dryly. "is that my younger sister has outsmarted me and stolen the only thing I love to satisfy some twisted sense of revenge."

Hoggle cocked his wrinkled head, squinting at Jareth.

"Love?"

Jareth blushed, a very human trait he found most irritating; as it made him seem all the more weak.

"Yes. Sarah and I… have been living together for some time now… I think it's safe to say I love her."

Hoggle's eyes were large with shock and surprise.

&$#$&

Neener neener neener! Review you's guys! Or I'll send my cousin Vinny after ya!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

&$#$&

Chapter Fifteen

Sarah cried out in pain as she sat up. She wasn't dead. She supposed that was a good thing. Every bone in her body ached and her head throbbed mercilessly as she tried to sit up. She was in a cell. Presumably underground. The walls were stone and the only doorway was solid oak with a small window with iron bars.

"Nice of you to join me." Moraga's cold voice said from a corner. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

Sarah felt chilled. Somehow the thought of Moraga watching her sleep made her sick.

"We're going to have a lovely time. I've always wanted to try my games out on a human." Moraga said almost cheerfully.

"Games?" Sarah said cautiously, unsteadily rising to her feet.

Without so much as a word, Moraga disappeared and the cell was replaced with and all to familiar room. Sarah looked down at herself. Sure enough, she was wearing a ball-gown, although a little slinkier than the last one she had worn to this dream bal-masque. Moraga had recreated Sarah's happiest memory from the Labyrinth. But what was she going to do to it? How was she going to- Her mind trailed off when she found what she hadn't consciously been looking for.

"Sarah…" said Jareth. "Care to dance?"

Sarah gazed at him open mouthed.

"Jareth?"

"Yes my dear?" he asked with a debonair grin.

"Is it… Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

Sarah frowned.

"Jareth… You can't be real. Moraga she-"

He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her close, moving her body into a waltz.

"I'm as real as anything can be, Sarah. Now, dance with me."

The dark haired girl felt her mind accepting the situation, but something didn't feel quite right. Jareth danced her around the room, the perfect fairytale prince of her dreams. As the room spun around her, Sarah caught sight of someone else familiar. Someone in a goblin mask. Her attire was red and black. The sign of the black widow was emblazoned on the woman's silk dress.

"Jareth…" Sarah murmured, not taking her eyes off of the spider-woman.

"Hmmm?"

"Jareth, something's wrong."

He merely smiled at her, mismatched eyes dancing with mischief. The black-widow woman was moving closer now. Jareth spun Sarah around and around, as she spun the world spun with her. He caught her as she stopped spinning. Laughing, he pulled her against him and kissed her.

"I'm real, Sarah." he whispered.

She smiled. Yes… He was real. Very much so. In fact-

"Jareth? What's wrong?" she asked.

Jareth's face had gone suddenly white. His eyes were full of shock. Sarah looked down to see a steel blade protruding from his belly, nearly piercing _her_ skin.

"Jareth!"

There was the scraping of metal as the sword was yanked out of the Goblin King's body and put back into it's scabbard. The blonde man sank slowly to his knees, hands pressed over the wound. Sarah dropped to his side, putting pressure onto the wound.

"NO! No! Jareth!"

Moraga was standing over Sarah and Jareth, staring at the young human woman mockingly. Sarah was busy trying to stop the blood flow and did not see Moraga's sneer.

"Oh god! Jareth!" she cried.

The Goblin King was fading fast, one bloodstained hand came up to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he murmured.

Blood covered her hands and stained her dress crimson.

"Jareth. No, please-"

Jareth inhaled sharply, his eyes dimming as life left his body. Sarah broke down. A heartrending scream exploded from her. She clutched the Goblin King's lifeless corpse to her, her body shaking with sobs.

"JARETH!"

&$#$&

: raises eyebrow : Well?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

A/N: I may have already mention this, but as I was flicking through my David Bowie "Best of Bowie" CD insert, I was reminded of the time I was walking in the mall wearing, of all things, my David Bowie "Heroes" shirt; and was stopped by a woman who looked at my shirt, up at me, and then back and my shirt; then said "EH!" and stomped away.

The best compliment I have ever received was "You look like David Bowie." From various people.

&$&

Chapter Sixteen

Jareth adjusted the leather gloves on his hands and turned to survey his kingdom.

"Yer a fool Jareth." the rough voice of Hoggle berated from behind him.

The dwarf was looking more weathered than usual, as he and Jareth had just completed the return power transfer. The Goblin King, restored to his former glory, seemed to glow with an ethereal power.

"Perhaps." Jareth replied shortly.

"What if Moraga's already kilt'er'?"

The Goblin King's face hardened.

"Than I shall join Sarah." he said without blinking.

Hoggle scowled.

"Fool."  
Jareth shot him a sharp glance that once again made Hoggle cringe. Shakily, he got up the nerve to speak.

"Ter after Moraga is ter go after the Devil hisself."

"I know, Hoggle." Jareth said dryly. "She _is_ after all, my sister."

Hoggle reddened.

"I knows."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I feels… short." Hoggle admitted begrudgingly.

Jareth stared at the dwarf for a long moment, then his face broke into an uncharacteristic grin.

"Not to worry, Hoggle. If I die, my powers revert back to you."

Hoggle sputtered.

"I isn't sayin' I wants them back! Cor! I wouldn't wish that madness on anybodys!"

Jareth very suddenly disappeared in a flurry of white and tan feathers.

"Crazy bastard." Hoggle muttered.

"_I wouldn't say that if I were you!_" a voice boomed.

Hoggle leapt straight up in the air.

"Well you are!"

&$#$&

A snowy owl flew high up in the sky. It looked like an owl, flew like an owl, but was not an owl. The mouse that it had just caught in its talons really wished that the owl knew this.

Fortunately for the mouse, Jareth realized what he was doing just before he had ended the tiny creature's life. The owl set the mouse down on a tree limb and flew off, leaving the poor frightened beast swearing and screaming at the bird as it disappeared from sight. This, being the Labyrinth, was not as odd as it would seem to an Abovegrounder.

Jareth, in owl form, very suddenly plummeted from the sky. He landed, simultaneously changing back into his human form. He knew where he was. He was close to Moraga's castle. From here he had to go on foot…

&$#$&

Yes… I know… Short. You're all annoyed. But I'm sorry. I'm out of oomph right now. Getting ready to go to college. (winces) And I'm starting my Phantom Cosplay groups' costumes. Hopefully I will be able to sit down and whip out another chapter soon.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

&$#$&

Chapter Seventeen

Moraga stood over her victim, red fire dancing in her eyes. The brightness of the Fae witches glee warred with the icy cold hatred she felt for Jareth and his human bitch. She watched Sarah, curled up in a ball on the filthy cot, rocking back and forth and moaning softly. Moraga couldn't allow the girl to put up mental shields, couldn't allow her to remove herself from the world. Moraga had plans. She had more games she wanted to play with Sarah's fragile mental state. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sarah. A smile pasted itself across her thin lips as her spell folded down around her like an invisible robe.

&$&

"Sarah. Sarah dear. Time to wake up."

Sarah's dark eyes flickered open. What she saw before here was completely unbelievable.

"Mama?" she asked softly.

Sarah's birth mother sat next to her on the dirty cot. Dark hair and dark eyes that mirrored her own stared back at Sarah as she sat up.

"Mama… What- What are you doing here?"

"Jareth sent me down here many years ago. I have been his prisoner."

Sarah frowned.

"Jareth wouldn't do-"

Sarah's mother reached up and began stroking her cheek gently. Sarah's eyes closed as she inhaled her mother's perfume.

"Mommy… Why did you leave me?" she asked, her voice suddenly that of a little girl's.

"Because you were bad." The swift reply came.

Sarah's eyes snapped open. Her mother was still stroking her cheek with a mindless look on her face.

"Mommy?"

Sarah's mother smiled. Then suddenly drew back her hand and slapped Sarah hard across the face. Sarah let out a cry of pain and shock. Her mother smiled and went back to stroking her cheek.

"Mommy? What did you do that for?"

"I told you. You were bad."

Again her mother's hand pulled back and slapped Sarah across the cheek. The process repeated over and over again until Sarah's lips were swollen and bleeding and her face was red and bruised. After every vicious blow, Sarah's mother would go back to stroking the girl's face as gently as that of an infant's.

&&&&&&

Jareth, angry and determined, finally set his eyes upon Moraga's castle. It was a huge ugly, brown-stoned monstrosity that straddled the land like some overgrown dwarvish whore. Mismatched eyes narrowed as he thought hard about how he was going to get into the castle. He had to find Sarah. Had to find her fast. He knew all to well the kind of mind-games Moraga enjoyed playing. Sarah could be undergoing any number of torments in the dungeons of the castle.

"I'll find you. I swear." he murmured to the wind.

"Aye, ya will. Iffin' I 'elps." came a gruff but familiar voice.

"Hogwart." Jareth said disdainfully, not condescending to look at the wrinkled old dwarf.

"It's Hoggle and you knows it." Hoggle retorted.

"_You're_ going to help _me_?" the Goblin King said in disbelief.

"Aye, I is. Now, how does we get inter that thing?" he said, jerking his chin at the castle.

"Carefully."

&$&

MaHA! So there. Another chapter. Short. I know. But I'm running out of ideas. Any suggestions? I'm open to them. I've been putting all my creative juices into costuming. Have almost finished my ballroom Jareth costume (Yay!) and am prepared to prance like a fool around DragonCon.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

&$&

Sarah stood on her own two feet. Granted, they were wobbly feet, but they were determined feet nonetheless. She heard the key to the door squealing noisily in the rusty iron lock. Sarah shrank back against the wall, her hands flat against the rough stonework. Moraga's cruelly beautiful face appeared around the corner.

"Ah. The little human bitch is up and about." the Fae woman said.

Shaking and yet determined, Sarah squared her narrow shoulders and fixed Moraga with a resolute glare.

"I won't play your games anymore, Moraga." she said firmly.

Moraga sneered.

"And what do you think you're going to do about it, little whore?"

"Jareth will come for me. We'll find each other."

"No. He won't. Far from being too stupid, there is no way your precious King will be able to find you. My dungeons are even more twisted than his silly maze."

"You're the one who's twisted, Moraga." Sarah hissed.

Moraga sneered, then lashed out and caught Sarah a painful blow to the face. Sarah dropped to her knees with the force of the blow, her face reddening. Moraga smiled evilly, her sharp little teeth peeking over her lip.

"One of my slaves will bring you something to eat. You'd better eat it, it may be the last thing you get for a while."

The dark Fae stormed out of Sarah's dank cell, slamming the heavy door behind her. Sarah sank back against the wall, weak and in pain. She was ever so tired… Why hadn't Jareth come for her yet? She had to get out of here… One way or another…

&$#$&

Outside the castle, Jareth was irritatedly attempting to break through the magick shield Moraga had imposed on her fortress. He tried every spell his fevered mind could remember. When those failed, he hammered at the invisible wall with his fists. Hoggle scoffed at him from his position, seated on a large rock.

"You'll never get through tha' way." Hoggle said.

Jareth rounded on him, eyes filled with fury.

"Then _you_ suggest something _Hogwart._"

The two men scowled at each other for a moment. Jareth was the first to break away. He sighed, running a hand through his cropped hair.

"This is getting us nowhere."

"It's an anti-magick shield." Hoggle said almost before Jareth had finished his sentence.

"What?"

"It repels magicks."

Jareth frowned, desperately trying to think of what to do.

"You've got to get in there, Jareth. You've got to save the little lady."

"I'm _trying_ Hoggle. I don't know what else to do." Jareth said exasperatedly.

Hoggle looked at him expectantly.

"It can't be that complicated a thing to figure out, Jareth. You've got to give your powers back to me again."

"AAARGH." Jareth exclaimed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"It's the only thing I can think of. You give me your powers, go rescue the little lady and I'll stay 'ere an' try to figure out how to break the spell." Hoggle said matter o' factly.

Jareth plopped down next to Hoggle and grabbed the dwarf's hand. He closed his eyes and began concentrating. Slowly but steadily, Jareth once again relinquished his power to the dwarf. The process took only a few minutes and when it was finished, the Goblin King again looked pale and drawn. He stood up shakily.

"That is… the _last_ time I do that." He proclaimed.

Hoggle flexed his fingers and tried conjuring a crystal. The glass orb appeared in his gnarled fingers. He smiled into it, his reflection distorting. The dwarf looked up at the Goblin King.

"Go save Sarah." he said.

Jareth limped off without another word, easily passing through the invisible barrier. Hoggle waited until Jareth was completely out of sight before he began trying to break down Moraga's wall.

&$&

Sarah's sparse meal was served on a heavy wooden tray. The meal consisted of a few pieces of mouldy cheese, a tureen of cement-like soup, and a chunk of rock hard bread. She didn't even bother tasting the food, instead choosing to curl her body inward and try to sleep. The tray was in her line of sight and as she rested an idea formed. Clearing the food off of the tray, she hid it under her mattress. She was getting out of her, come hell or high-water.

&&

Jareth stumbled into Moraga's castle surprisingly easily. There were no guards that he could see and the halls of the fortress were desolately empty. It seemed Moraga had a castle full of nothing. Once, Jareth saw a puny group of small, frightening looking creatures, but they paid him no heed.

He needed to get to Sarah. The emptiness he felt at allowing her to be taken. The _guilt_. It was all overwhelming. Perhaps it was the after-effects of once again giving Hoggle his magick, but Jareth felt decidedly cold and alone. He repeated Sarah's name over and over in his head until it became like a chant. _SarahSarahSarahSarahSarah. _Down corridors and staircases he went, almost literally flying by the seat of his pants.

Moraga would have her in the dungeons. It was just so typical of his sister. Everything about her had to be so over-blown. She had to be in control. Well, he would take that control away from her.

&$&

The heavy cell door creaked open and in stepped Moraga. She had changed her attire again. She changed clothes almost as much as Jareth had. She looked like a cheap ren-faire escapee. Sarah's hands tightened on her makeshift weapon.

"Hello little bitch. I see you're still alive." Moraga stepped closer.

Sarah slowly rose to her feet, her whole body trembling.

"Yes."

"Yes what? You must be respectful to your betters!" Moraga exclaimed.

"You are not my better…" Sarah hissed softly.

Moraga made a move toward her and that was when Sarah seized hold of opportunity. Using both hands, she swung the heavy wooden tray at Moraga. The She-witch's eyes widened in shock just before the tray collided with her head and making a satisfying noise. The Fae woman dropped immediately, disoriented and in pain. Sarah clobbered her tormentor over the head three more times, dark blood eventually staining her hands.

Sobbing and clutching her head, Moraga screamed in pain before fainting dead away. Sarah dropped the tray and ran through the open cell door. She looked right, then left. Both ways looked the same. She chose left and ran as hard as she could.

&$&

Jareth was in the dungeons now; one of the upper levels of the hellhole that Moraga played in. He was winded; his breathing laboured and his body burning from exertion. He could hear noise coming from somewhere.

"Sarah?" he called out.

There was an indistinct reply, the voice was coming from behind a wall.

"SARAH!"

"Jareth!" the muffled voice replied.

He ran to the wall and pounded on it.

"Sarah! Is that you?"

He heard sobbing and crying from the other side of the wall. The Goblin King search for a door and found one about twenty feet off to the side. It wasn't locked, but it was stuck.

"Sarah! There's a door down here! Come towards the door! Come towards my voice!"

He began kicking and shoving the door, trying to get it open. When that didn't work, he ran at it full tilt, using his shoulder as a battering ram. On the third try the door finally scraped open; at the same, he felt his shoulder dislocate.

"Sarah!" he croaked.

A small female body thwacked into him.

"Jareth! Oh god! I thought you'd never come!" Sarah sobbed.

"I'll _always_ come for you." he swore.

Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around her lover and pressed her face into his chest. Jareth wrapped his good arm around her, his injured arm hanging limply at his side.

"Let's get out of here, ok?" the Fae man said gently.

Sarah nodded.

"I haven't got any magick, Sarah. Hoggle has it all. We'll have to walk."

Just then, there was the sound of a door opening and someone stumbling in.

"JARETH!" the shriek came.

The couple turned; Sarah's dark eyes went wide as she took in the hideous sight of Moraga, covered in her own blood, her hands forming claws.

&$&

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yay for cliffies! No chapter without reviews.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

I Need You

Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Rating: M

Pairing: J/S all the way.

Summary: Sarah has left the Labyrinth. But has it left her? Major incidents lead her to believe _someone_ is still watching her.

&$&

Sarah's heart plummeted into her stomach.

"No!" she cried.

Jareth put himself between Sarah and his sister, determined to protect his lover at any cost. Moraga shrieked again; a highly, ungodly sound that sent shivers down Sarah's spine.

"Oh shut up you bloody harpy!" Jareth snarled.

"SHE'S _MINE_, JARETH! I TOOK HER! JUST LIKE YOU TOOK MY JAMES!"

She ran at Jareth, raking her black claws at Jareth. Angry red scratches formed on the Goblin King's face and chest as he struggled to fight her off. Without his powers, it was all he could do to keep from passing out for the pain of his dislocated shoulder. Sarah screamed as Moraga scrabbled at Jareth to get to her.

&$&

Outside, Hoggle let out a cry of triumph.

"AHA!" he cried, feeling the barrier go down almost immediately.

He summoned a crystal and, seeing the predicament his friends were in, used his powers to pluck them out of the castle and bring them to safety. Jareth and Sarah appeared in a none-to-graceful heap at his feet. The Goblin King glared up at him. Hoggle shrugged and reached down to assist Sarah to her feet.

"Hoggle!" she cried happily.

The smile melted from her face almost instantaneously as something caught her eye.

"Jareth…" she said, pointing,

Moraga was stalking towards them, her red cloak fluttering in the breeze and a murderous look on her cruelly beautiful face.

"Jareth…" Sarah repeated.

Jareth once again stepped in front of her, obscuring her from view. _Protect Sarah_. That was his only reason for being. _She_ was his only reason for being.

"Jareth. Sarah. Stand back. I'll 'andle 'er." Hoggle said bravely.

Fae or no, Moraga looked more like a daemon from hell. Her face and hair stained red from blood, her outward appearance was beginning to match her blood-drenched soul. Hoggle stood firmly in front of his friends, protecting them from the mad-woman.

"_Move, dwarf!_" she hissed.

"Ain't gonna happen, Moraga."

"FOOL! You _dare_ to use my name! A insignificant worm like you?"

Hoggle gave her a wry smile.

"You always was a bit of an over-dramaticist, Moraga." He said calmly.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who are you!" she demanded.

"I's Hoggle. But you knows me as 'James'." the small man said with a smile.

Moraga fairly gawked. Jareth and Sarah also looked shocked. Hoggle seemed to be enjoying their reactions.

"Whatsamatter? Don'tcha recognize yer ol' luvver?" Hoggle asked.

"What-I mean… What- I don't understand- my James was a man-" Moraga sputtered.

"Nahhh!" Hoggle interrupted. "You doesn't remembers does you? You made me. You made me a man. I was always a dwarf, until you found me."

Between shock and pain, Jareth felt he was going mad.

"Are you telling me…" Jareth started.

"Moraga was so desperate for a man, she _made _one." Sarah breathed. "Oh Hoggle…"

Hoggle grinned. Jareth looked confused. Moraga burst into tears.

"B-B-But he killed you!" she sobbed.

"No no no. I ran away from you." Hoggle corrected her.

"But I made you a full size man! I made you what I had always dreamed of!"

"But that's exactly it, ain't it Moraga. What _you_ wanted. We always did what _you_ wanted. You plucked me from my home and my family wi'out so much as a though to how I's felt. You changed me. All I wanted was to go 'ome to me family. But you wanted a companion. So much so you was willing to overlook the fact that this-" he motioned to himself. "was the real 'me'."

Moraga's tear filled eyes looked pleadingly at Hoggle.

"Please… Let me change you back. I'm so lonely… You can't possibly be happy as a dwarf!" she begged.

Hoggle shook his head. He ran a hand over the mottled skin of his face.

"I likes me like this. It's who I is." he said.

Moraga stared at the trio for moment, then slowly disappeared into nothing. She grieved for a man who had never really existed. She grieved for an imaginary life her mind had created. Most of all, she grieved for herself…

Sarah let out a sigh of relief when Moraga had finally gone. She leaned against Jareth. He was here; injured, but safe. Hoggle had just saved them. All was right with the world.

&&

A lot of you probably are unhappy with this ending, but I needed to get some closure on this story. So here is it. I appreciate reviews. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


	21. 100 Reviews! Wow!

Dear Readers,

Wow! One Hundred reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten for any single fic. I want to say I really appreciate everyone who stayed and waited and read my story. I cannot say as of now if I will write another chapter. I have one in mind, but I don't know if I have time to write it out. Thank you all again for reviewing. I hope you will all read some of my other stories, perhaps some of you are Phans or like Harry Potter etc etc. I encourage you to have a look at my collected fics and see if there's anything else you like. Once more, I appreciate everyone's support!

13 o' clock Erik


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

&$&

A baby cried in the background. Someone with very crazy and mildly alarming hair went and picked the baby up.

"Cute little bugger… I think I'll call him Jareth."

"Like hell you will, one of you in the world is quite enough." Sarah said with a smile.

"Oh well, we'll just have to wait for a name to come to us, yes?"

Sarah smiled and watched as her son wrapped his tiny fingers around his father's own pale digit.

&&&&

A good deal of time had passed since the Moraga incident; Sarah had opted to stay in the Underground with her new husband. The ordeal she had gone through had shaken her to her core and she never wanted to be parted from him again. She had everything she wanted now, even some things she wasn't aware she had wanted. Jareth had given her the freedom to visit the Aboveground whenever she wished with the only requirement that she let him know so that he might send Hoggle to keep an eye on her.

Jareth was back to his old self. Well, not quite. Sarah found he was a lot less arrogant and self-centred now that he had a child to provide for and look after. Also, his pants were a great deal less tight. (Much to Sarah's disappointment) It seemed he had developed quite a fondness for those blue plaid pyjama pants. Never in a million years did Sarah think she would be watching her husband, the Goblin King, parading about in a pair of blue plaid pyjama pants, Mickey Mouse t-shirt, carrying a baby on his hip.

"You're looking very… domestic, today, my love." she said.

"You should talk. _You're_ the one wearing my boxers and shirt." he retorted.

Jareth walked to the window and he and his son looked out over the Labyrinth. Goblins scuttled this way and that, going about their business as usual as if Jareth hadn't been gone for more than six months.

"You think they're all safe, Sarah? At least for a while?"

Sarah came up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think you made them that way. You're the one who got rid of her."

"Are you happy, Sarah?" he asked.

"I'm very happy, Jareth. But could you put the baby away? Hoggle's around, he'll take care of him."

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Because… I need you."

&$#$&

_Author's note:_

To my readers who have followed this from day one. I am SO so sorry I didn't finish with up satisfactorily. Real life came and kicked my ass. I've been through the death of my best friend (my cat, Nikki), a rather nasty break-up, and a shit-ton of school that I have hated every moment of. Also a few more obsessions have sprung up. I'm now an official Wholigan and have found Jesus… Christ Superstar. JCS is my fandom of the moment. I urge you to check out the 2000 version. It's lovely.

_Anyhow, I hope this assuages any complaints etc. Again, I apologize for the first two chapters. I can't for the life of me locate the disc anywhere. If I do, I will post it right away! So thank you all so much for your continued support, I luffs ya!_

_Jareth (but only on Thursdays.)_


End file.
